


Change

by Shortandblonde



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, One Shot, Post-Endgame, not really sure how to tag this tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 00:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5269214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shortandblonde/pseuds/Shortandblonde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick Grayson reflects on the past six years of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

      Sometimes Dick would just wonder how the years had gone so fast. One minute, he'd been Robin, bright and brave at the beginning of something _new._ A team where he worked alongside two of his greatest friends, a chance to make their mentors proud, a whole _world_ of opportunity ahead of them. The next minute he was Nightwing, alone in a warehouse, gathering his gear and preparing to take his leave of absence. More than a couple of his friends now had memorials to honor their sacrifice, and he wasn't even sure that being a so-called _hero_ was what he wanted anymore.  
  
      At the start of it all, they'd been kids. They'd thought themselves so _ready_ to face the world and all it's challenges. They'd been foolish in thinking so. This world, this _life,_ had been so much more than they'd expected. It had beaten them, pushing them to limits they never thought they'd reach. They'd fallen, a few times, and fallen hard. But they _did_ always, somehow, manage to pull themselves back up. And because of that, he was proud. And torn. And heartbroken. This world had given him so much- a chance to be something great, to be _someone_ great. But it'd also ripped away far too many lives far too soon. It'd pulled time from his grasp, and suddenly it was six years later and his best friend was simply _gone._ His brother was dead, and many other friends had been lost along the way. This life- it was so much more than he'd bargained for when he was standing in the Hall of Justice, digging through files on Project CADMUS.  
  
      It was why he knew, despite everything, he'd come back. It would take a while, true. It would take a long, long while to see Bart Allen in the Kid Flash costume and not immediately think about how much he resembled Wally. After three years he still sometimes managed to call Tim by his predecessor's name. He still wondered what Ted Kord would have thought of Jaime Reyes. It'd been four years, and Kaldur would still get that _look_ in his eyes whenever something reminded him of Tula.  
  
      It'd been six years, and things had never stopped changing. No matter how badly they wanted it to, the clock never would stop ticking. As he closed the door to the warehouse, he wondered what one Wally West's outlook was on the ever-changing world. It was probably an optimistic one.


End file.
